1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices affixed to fences and, more particularly, to a fence end spacer apparatus especially adapted for filling a spatial gap between an end fence post and a nearby structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem often associated with fences is the presence of a spatial gap between a fence and a nearby structure. More specifically, a fence post at the end of a fence, called herein an end fence post, to be securely secured in the ground, often has an underground post hole that contains a quantity of cement. The underground post hole generally has a radius that is considerably larger than the radius of the end fence post itself. As a result, although the underground post hole may abut or nearly abut the foundation of a nearby structure, the end fence post itself is separated from the nearby structure by at least the spatial difference between the radius of the underground post hole and the radius of the end fence post.
The spatial gap can also be exacerbated by foundation footings and other underground obstructions such as buried water, drain, or electrical lines.
The spatial gap can be problematical for a number of reasons. Small animals can pass through the spatial gap, thereby defeating the presence of the fence. Small children can pass through the spatial gap, thereby providing a dangerous situation when the fence is intended to keep children out from a dangerous location, such as a swimming pool. Aside from unwanted injury or death, unwanted lawsuits could result. In view of the above, the purpose of the present invention is to solve the problem of filling the spatial gap between an end fence post and a nearby structure.
Other features would be desired with a device that fills the spatial gap between an end fence post and a nearby structure. For example, when it would be desired to perform maintenance, such as painting or repairs, on the nearby structure, it would be desirable for a fence end spacer apparatus to be swung out of a gap-filling position to allow close access to the nearby structure.
Also, since a fence often has ornamental as well as functional characteristics, it would be desirable if a fence end spacer apparatus also had ornamental features.
As a matter of interest, each of the following U.S. patents discloses a respective innovation with respect to fences: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,193,583, 4,862,833, 5,577,713, 6,126,146, and 6,241,217. Yet, none of these patents discloses means for filling a spatial gap between an end fence post and a nearby structure.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,583 discloses an extension for a fence of the chain link type, the extension having an upper panel portion and having mounting leg portions extending downwardly therefrom and passing vertically through openings in the chain link fabric to secure the extension thereto, each leg portion having an abutment thereon to limit downward travel of a leg portion into the fabric and having detents especially shaped and located along the leg surfaces to cooperate with the wires of the fabric to resist upward withdrawal of the leg portion from the fabric, once installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,833 discloses an animal tether device having a plurality of upright post members embedded in the ground interconnected by at least one fence member with a rail member mounted on the post members a distance above the ground, such rail member having a carriage member movably contained therein with a leash member extending therefrom attached to the animal and fence extension members disposed at each end of said plurality of post members extending from beneath the level of the rail member and curving downward at an angle to the ground to prevent the animal from going around the end posts of the series of posts too sharply so as to prevent tangling of the leash pulling the carriage moving within the rail member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,713 discloses an anchoring device for retrofitting a possibly rot weakened wood post consisting of a slanted metal stake welded to a vertical attachment plate; where the device is bolted via the plate to the base area of the post above the ground; while the method includes digging an offset footing hole, then setting the bottom half of the stake in the footing hole with poured concrete after plumbing the post, temporarily bracing it, and mounting the device on it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,146 discloses fence planks mounted on a supporting existing chain link fence. Each plank uses two or more rear spaced tapered mounting blocks with predrilled center holes. After inserting the tapered portion of the mounting block into the space between links, the simulated wood planks are placed on the opposite or outside of the supporting chain link fence. Holes are then drilled through the mounting blocks into the in-place plank until visible from the plank's exposed outer front surface. Next, a screw is screwed through the plank's exposed hole into the mount block to hold the plank to the chain link support fence. Planks are held to existing fence poles by drilling and then screwing them directly into the pole without rear mounting blocks. An enlarged rear tapered mounting block portion engages the fence's links to retain the planks to the chain link fence. The plank's may be made of wood or a molded plastic material which simulates the appearance of wooden plank's in grain, shape and color.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,217 discloses a wire-fence gap-closer-gate fastener has a lever rod (1) that is pivotal vertically on a lever pivot (2) proximate a pivot end of the lever rod. The lever pivot is positioned proximate a lever end of a post-attachment member (3) that is attachable to a top portion of a fixed gate-latch post (4). Fence wiring (6) is extended from a loose gate-latch post (8) to a fixed gate-pivot post (7). For a gate-closed mode, the loose gate-latch post is attachable juxtaposed to the fixed gate-latch post by positioning a top portion of the loose gate-latch post in a top post loop (12) and a handle end (10) of the lever rod is lowered to a lever rest (13) that positions a gate-tightening anchor (9) on the lever rod lower than the lever pivot.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use attachments to fences, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a fence end spacer apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) filling the spatial gap between an end fence post and a nearby structure; (2) can be swung out of a gap-filling position to allow close access to the nearby structure; and (3) can have ornamental features. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique fence end spacer apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.